


Game Changer

by Code



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code/pseuds/Code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of significant moments.<br/>------------<br/>Filling in the blanks of the Gail/Holly story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Life is full of significant moments.  Moments that shift the balance of everything that has come before.

First love, first heartbreak, graduating from the Police Academy. Being kidnapped…

Gail Peck didn’t expect one such moment to happen on the floor of a coat room at her boss’ wedding.

She didn’t expect the most interesting, smart and infuriatingly weird woman she knew to lean over and kiss her.

Yet here she was; still on the floor, wrapped in furs and full of confusion.

* * *

 

Holly breezed out of the room as easily as she had breezed into her life, taking with her the champagne and any words Gail might have been able to muster beyond ‘Where are you going?’

It didn’t leave her with much else to do but sit, mind reeling over what had just happened.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about it before. Despite her regimented upbringing, Gail was open minded enough to appreciate a beautiful woman.  She just hadn’t imagined growing quite so close to one herself.

She pondered over the events leading up to now, starting with the woodland crime scene and a day spent in the morgue.

* * *

 

Being in the woods sucked. Gail had hated them since she was 12, when she'd been left in them and forced to find to her way home by her parents. Peck family tradition my ass, child neglect more like. The sooner the team could get the body they’d found processed and out of here, the better. She was pulled from her thoughts as a woman walked past her and down the incline.

“Hey, Lunchbox, you’re not allowed down there” she asserted, getting a dismissive ‘Thanks, appreciate it’ in response. She questioned the woman further and determined she was the forensic pathologist on scene. Nerds ought to wear bigger signs or something, honestly. Gail was then bombarded with a whole bunch of science jargon she had **not** asked for. Why was she saying all these words?

She took note of the smile she got in response to asking that very question.

Swarek gave the call for someone to escort the body to the lab and Gail surprised herself by volunteering. Surely this would be the quickest way out of the woods… right?

She spent the rest of the day watching Holly examine the bones, ready to update her team with any information that could help. Gail surprised herself again with the fact that she actually kind of liked it. She’d never shown an interest in science before and she didn’t have a clue about half the details being said here. Any other expert might have patronised her or skimmed over the details, but Holly had taken the time to explain her findings in understandable terms. She’d seemed genuinely pleased to enlighten Gail with how she’d come to her conclusions. The part Gail enjoyed most, however, was that Holly didn’t bat an eyelid at her sharp sense of humor. Just like at the crime scene, her remarks just made Holly smile. Unlike others, who were easily affronted or provoked to bite straight back, Holly seemed to appreciate her humor for what it was.

Maybe that’s why Gail couldn’t stop herself grabbing Holly’s cell phone before leaving the lab.

“Actually I’m gonna put my number in here so you can update me if you find anything else out later, or in case you have like, a science emergency or something.” Gail insisted.

Holly narrowed her eyes but kept a smile on her lips. “Suure, yeah okay.” She glanced at her phone and at the name Gail had entered. “Thanks… ‘Officer Awesome?’”

“You’re so very welcome.” Gail returned, smirking at her own joke.

As they were finishing up for the day she looked around the room in quiet contemplation. She’d enjoyed being in the lab today. Whether it was the silence, the lack of people or being removed from the normal routine that she needed right now, it was a welcome change.

Thinking about it brought her mind to the Nick/Andy situation unwillingly. Part of the reason her relationship with Nick had ended was her need to escape, for sure, but her worries had obviously not been unfounded. He’d proven that when he’d confessed his crush on Andy. In the end she’d been right, she concluded. Better that it ended this way; with her in control, than down the line with her heart broken. Also? Men sucked. No. Make that people. Gail sighed as she lamented over her relationship history. There does seem to be a pattern with her need to escape from them.

Holly drew Gail from her thoughts with a comment about her seemingly liking the lab and Gail found herself voicing her earlier contemplation. She confessed that she tends to self-destruct relationships, comparing herself to a cat in a tree. She couldn’t quite work out why she felt the need to say all this to someone she’d only met that day but it seemed right at the time.

When the lab was all shut down and they went their separate ways, Gail fully anticipated never seeing the pathologist again until another case brought her there. 

* * *

 

The next evening saw Gail sprawled across the couch watching television when her phone rang out. A text message from an unknown number flashed on the screen.

**«Watching a fire rescue show and there’s a cat stuck up a tree. Made me think of you. Hope you’re managing to stay away from our deciduous friends. – Holly»**

She shook her head at the text and quickly typed a reply.

_«Thanks, Nerdy. I’m just about managing. If I fail I’m sure I can count on you and your lunchbox to work the scene. I’m afraid you’d have to find another lab monkey to keep you company though.»_

**«But who else is going to insinuate I smell like a decade old skeleton? You’ll be pleased to know the cat is safe anyway – one look at that guy on the ladder and it got the hell out of there.»**

_«I hate cats and firemen are stupid. Why would they even bother? What’s with the fire rescue anyway? Why aren’t you watching a cop show?»_

The messages continued back and forth until Dov walked through the room.

“What’s got you smiling so much? Who’re you texting?”  He asked, leaning over the back of the couch and trying to look at her phone.

 “Rude much? It’s just a friend.” She intoned, hand to the middle of his chest and pushing him back.

Gail hadn't even been aware of her grin as she'd waited and read each reply. It was as though Dov's interruption had shocked her out of a trance. She looked at the time, puzzled that so much had passed. The movie she'd been watching was long over. Shrugging off her stupor and getting up, she sent one last message then realised she hadn't saved Holly's number yet. Smiling once again to herself, she hit save on the new contact: 'Nerd Squad'.

* * *

 

Texting throughout the day became the norm after that, so when Gail needed a last minute 'plus one' to the wedding it just seemed logical to invite Holly. While everyone else would be revelling in the fake happiness of nuptial bliss, she knew Holly would provide enough distraction to make the night half bearable.

She hadn't expected to arrive and find the woman sitting in the coat check reading a book, but she shouldn't have been surprised by the depths of her nerdiness at this point. Inviting Holly had most definitely been the right choice. Despite the added benefit of Nick and Andy being stuck out on a case, it was still as lame as predicted. Thankfully, constant conversation and jokes with Holly kept her from the worst of Chloe's enthusiastic  **loudness**  and the general mass of shiny happy people.

They eventually slipped away from the crowd, taking solace in the cooler atmosphere of the coat room. Fuelled by champagne and encouraged by good company, Gail's mind relaxed and she began speaking without thinking, questioning Holly about relationships between two women.

Holly seemed amused by this and teased Gail about not wanting to wear her clothes. Gail responded with customary snark but rather than being met with the smile she'd come to expect, Holly leant over and kissed her instead, stunning her into silence. She couldn’t do much more than watch as Holly stood up to leave, apparently done for the night.

Lips still tingling from the sudden kiss, Gail could barely process the reasons for her departure. When her mind had finished recounting how this night had come to pass, she felt sobered. She was relieved Holly had left – Gail had no idea how she would have played off this response had the other woman stuck around.

She tried to tell herself the strong reaction was due to the surprise but, truth be told, it was the kiss itself. Brief as it may have been, it had still sent shocks racing through her body from the point of contact. Gail was left bewildered and breathless, completely taken aback by the turn of events. Does this change things between them? Does this mean Holly was attracted to her? A dozen scenarios ran though her mind, trying to predict where this could lead.

Gail did the only thing she knew how to do in response to this equilibrium shifting moment - she got up and went to find more alcohol.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gail sat in the cosy coffee shop, silently cursing the name that was Elaine Peck.

Once her mother had known Gail was single again, she had apparently queued up a list of eligible bachelors for her to date. At any other time, Gail would have resisted, but right now it provided the perfect distraction from… other things.

Holly being the centre of those 'other things'.

Gail wasn't sure how to approach the situation post-wedding so had decided to follow Holly's lead... Which was apparently acting like it hadn't happened; or at least that it wasn't significant. Holly had texted her the next day like nothing had changed; thanking Gail for inviting her along and striking up a general conversation.

Gail had stared blankly at the text for a while, trying to read between the lines and garner any hidden meaning. Maybe she'd just mis-read the signs and it really was nothing or maybe Holly was giving her a 'get out of jail free' card. Either way it was what she wanted…right?

Her current date returned to the table, stopping Gail's thoughts in their tracks. Yes, this was what she needed right now, perfectly regular boy-girl dating, the way it's always been. Her date seemed a little odd but Gail told herself that giving this a chance would do her some good.

This positive outlook did not last long.

She made a joke that clearly went over the head of the man in front of her, the first indication that this was not a good match. It was all downhill from there. Who the hell picks up an accent from spending two years in another country? - Apparently this guy. This date was not going well at all and Gail stated as such. He didn't seem to take this as a hint and still asked for her number, however. That was the nail in the coffin and she took it as her cue to leave.

On the walk home a thought came to her, unbidden.

Holly would have gotten the joke.

 

* * *

 

The following day started with a blur, one minute Traci was helping Gail pick outfits for her next date, then Chris was home, family in tow, then suddenly everything went to hell. Andy had called to say Chris' son had been taken and before she knew it, Gail was on scene with everyone else, doing what she could to help the team work the case. She tried not to focus on the possible reasons why Nick had been there with Andy but it was difficult not to wonder.  
They lucked out and found blood transfer in the car, giving them a jump in the investigation. Shaw instructed Gail to run the evidence to the lab and she gave a sharp intake of breath; Holly suddenly entering her thoughts. She pushed the confusing feelings down and took the samples. This was a case that touched one of their own, they needed their best on this and she knew just who to take it to.

 

* * *

 

Gail stood at the door to the lab, watching Holly through the glass and trying to build up the courage to go inside. This is ridiculous, she told herself, Gail Peck isn't afraid of talking to anyone. She froze when the other woman looked up from her work and over to the door. Okay maybe just this one person…

On noticing who it was, Holly smiled warmly and waved her in. Gail couldn't help but smile in return, her anxiety soon vanishing as she approached the desk and told Holly why she was there.

Turns out it just takes the bribery of a large latte and some words to the effect of 'best pathologist she knew' to get Holly on the case. From there it was easy to settle back in to the routine of give and take banter with her.

Gail once again found herself with downtime, waiting for the data to process and on Holly's analysis. She pretended to read updates on her phone, all the while watching the brunette out the corner of her eye. She hadn't seen Holly since the wedding, there had been no official work reason and although Holly had suggested drinks or other hangouts a couple of times over text, Gail had always begged them off for other plans.  
In the time between the wedding and now, she'd had two of her mandatory therapy sessions and the latest had left her somewhat unsettled. The police psychologist had eased Gail's mind to a certain degree with regard to cheating on Nick and the subsequent breakup… but she had also opened it up to other possibilities. Gail had tried to gloss over the Holly situation in their first session but the therapist had latched onto it during the next visit and gotten the details out of her. It had forced feelings to the surface that she didn't want to think about. Feelings which troubled her so much that Gail didn't mind when her mother lined up a raft of blind dates for her.  
She couldn't hide from the thoughts in here though, not when the object of her concerns was right there.

The hand holding her phone gradually dropped to her side as Gail studied Holly working. Brow furrowed and concentrating on the screen in front of her, the brunette nudged her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. Gail smiled unwittingly and let her gaze drop down. Actively ignoring the low cut top Holly was wearing, she instead watched her hands moving swiftly over the keyboard, updating various fields on a report template. God knows what she was writing.

"Why, Officer Peck, I didn't know you were so interested in DNA analysis. Did you change your mind about those short tandem repeats?" Holly mocked; the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

Shocked out of her quiet scrutiny, Gail's defences flew up.

"Just bored and wondering how much longer this is going to take." The mirth in Holly's eyes told her that she wasn't fooling anybody but thankfully she didn't push the issue.

The evidence soon stacked up and Gail was able to escape the lab, needing to run back to the station with their findings. It felt almost wrong to have enjoyed her time with Holly considering the reason she had been there. She frowned thinking of the promise she'd made to herself to get distance from this whole situation and put the thoughts to the back of her mind.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to the evidence Holly had provided, the case soon unfolded and it wasn't long before the boy was back and the perp' was in custody. After finishing her stack of paperwork Gail was back in the locker room steeling herself for the next blind date when Traci walked in. Gail tried to pick back up a conversation they'd had earlier on the subject of the other officer dating her brother, but was surprised by it somehow turning back to her. She made a piteous statement about her recent dating habits and Traci had fired back with 'Everyone deserves to be happy, Gail. Even you.'

As she watched Traci leave the room Gail was reaching for her phone before her thoughts could catch up. Dates with boring men, selected by her mother did not make her happy. She'd had a better time today in the lab with Holly than all of them put together and they had been working a case. Why over complicate things? It was just time spent with a friend, right?  
Holly's greeting sounded through the phone and she smiled as she decided.

"Hey. What are you doing tonight?" Gail ventured.

"Nothing terribly exciting. Was thinking of hitting the batting cages for a de-stress. Why? You wanna come along?"

"Oh well… I was thinking more Black Penny for drinks. I'm not really sport-able." She heard the low laugh of the other woman before her response.

"You're a cop! Surely sport comes in the package? Come on, it's 15 minutes from the station and it's a great way to blow off steam."

Gail sighed, complying and told Holly to text her the address. Wondering what she'd signed herself up to she mournfully changed into her street clothes and drove over.

When she arrived, Holly was waiting in the car park, leaning against her own car. She had no idea what to expect but her nerves soon settled when they relaxed into conversation and she filled the brunette in about the rest of the case.

Before long they were in the cages and Gail stood behind the fence watching Holly in mixture of horror and awe. How was she calmly hitting the ball when it was flying towards her with such force!  
She clutched the metal links of the fence as Holly turned around and offered her the bat.  
Despite her reservations she was talked into giving it a go. Who knows? Maybe she would surprise them both and be a runaway success first time?

This optimism lasted all of a few seconds as the buzzer sounded and the ball flew towards her. She swung and missed but the motion carried her around as she launched the bat out of sheer terror and ended up at the side barrier. Embarrassment filled her but so did amusement as they both cracked up at the ridiculousness of her attempt. She staged a diva walk out in protest but didn't get far as they both doubled up with laughter, leaning against the chain link.

"That's it, Nerd, can we go drinking now?" Gail wheezed out, when she'd finally recovered.

Still snickering, the other woman acquiesced but Gail could tell the night was sure to be filled with replays of that train wreck. Anyone else would get their ass kicked for mocking her incompetence, but for some reason Holly got away with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Andy are sleeping together. It’s so sickeningly obvious that Gail doesn’t know how they think they’re fooling anyone.   
  
She’d felt unstoppable this morning after busting a grow op until this realisation brought her crashing back down to earth. McNally keeps trying to talk to her about it, all twitchy and transparent. The only thing keeping this thought from dragging Gail down further was the enjoyment she got from seeing the other woman’s obvious discomfort.   
That was until they got stuck together clearing out said grow house and Gail spilt industrial drain cleaner over herself. This was just, perfect.

* * *

 

The stack of paperwork in front of Holly seemed to be never ending. It didn’t help that she was running on 5 hours of sleep either. A college friend of hers was in town last night and they’d been out catching up. How did Gail manage after staying out so late on a work night? Maybe she was just out of practice. She shook her head; once again her thoughts had drifted back to the blonde seamlessly. They’d been out drinking a couple of times in the last week, ever since their visit to the batting cages. She smiled at the memory of that night, and the moment Gail had realised she hadn’t texted her blind date to cancel.  Holly’s phone buzzed and she checked the screen, noting it was the very woman she’d been thinking of.

**« Holly there’s an elephant in the room »**

The text made her breath catch. She’d been both wanting and dreading this moment. Were they going to talk about what was happening between them? She frowned; Gail wouldn’t bring up something like this over text, would she? Or was that Gail all over? The girl who hides behind sarcasm and insults. Would she distance herself from the subject by doing it like this?  
  
Holly chewed on her lip and thought it over. Sometimes she swore there was something there from Gail’s side but there was also a part of her saying she was just seeing what she wanted. She didn’t want this to be just another clichéd ‘lesbian likes straight girl’ tale, Holly had been very careful since the wedding to not say or do anything that could make the blonde uncomfortable. Or so she’d thought. Deciding to bite the bullet, she repliedand tried to keep it casual.

_« Hi, what’s that now? »_

She waited for the quick response she’d come to expect when text chatting with Gail but it didn’t arrive. She set the phone down and went back to work until it buzzed again about 5 minutes later.

**« There’s a tiny elephant in the room Holly its here somewhere I know it. There’s no way McNally got rid of it that easy »**

Okay now Holly was confused. She quickly tapped out her reply.

_« Gail, are you alright? You’re not talking like yourself. Well actually you’re kinda talking like drunk-Gail. I thought you were working overtime? »_

**« I was I mean I am I’m at the hospital. Where are you? »**

Holly blinked at the message and hit the dial button, after a few rings she heard the line pick up and was speaking before Gail before had even said ‘hello’.

“Gail, what’s with the weird texts? You’re just there for a case, right?”

“Ohhhh Holly. No no. No case. I’m just here… lying down. Everything is so soft.” Came the breezy response from the other woman followed by a long, wistful sigh. This baffled Holly even more. She sounded okay... but odd.

“Gail what’s wrong? Why are you at the hospital then? Has something happened?” Holly tried not to rush her words, a dozen thoughts swirling through her mind.

“There were some drugs, well A LOT of drugs, and a basement and some cleaning junk. It was a whole thing, you kinda had to be there.” Holly frowned at the response.

“Gail. Are you high right now?” She ventured.

“Kind of high, I mean this bed is much higher up than mine at home anyway” Holly could hear the rustling of sheets as Gail no doubt examined the bed in question.

“No Gail, you mentioned drugs. Are you high from drugs?”

“Right! Yeah I guess. The doc gave me some oxy for the pain and I’ve gotta say, it’s pretty amazing.”

Now we’re getting somewhere. After keeping the questions clear and simple, Holly managed to get enough details out of the other woman to finally calm her mind. Gail rang off soon after, whispering covertly into the phone like a scene from a spy movie. Something about McNally coming back with a nurse, Holly garnered. She was satisfied that Gail wasn’t in any serious danger and that the other officer would take care of her. So work won over again and the paperwork continued.

 

Sometime later, her phone rang and a very different Gail was on the other end of it. She sounded lucid, sobered but also quite melancholic. From what Holly could gather, McNally seemed to be at the crux of this mood change but she didn’t want to pry further.

“So yeah, then the doctor said I’ll be discharged in an hour or so. Just waiting on my prescription for more painkillers and I can go.” Gail explained, sounding exhausted. Holly could read between the lines though. Gail didn’t like relying on people or needing to be taken care of, she could easily have called a cab or one of her colleagues. This was her way of asking for it without actually saying it though. Knowing this, Holly tried her best to sound casual in her response.

“That’s good. I’m just at the lab doing some paperwork but I’ll be finished in an hour too if you needed a ride. It’s on my way anyway.” It wasn’t, Gail lived in the opposite direction to her and she had enough work to keep her here for considerably longer. The other woman didn’t need to know that though.

“Oh, yeah cool. Whatever. If you’re going that way anyway, why not, right?” Holly smiled hearing this, and told Gail to text her saying which department she was in before finishing up the call.

Holly adjusted her glasses and grabbed another report, trying to ignore the voice inside telling her she’s getting in too deep.

* * *

 

The two woman walked silently through the halls of the hospital, all the way out to the parking lot; Neither one wanted to bring attention to Gail’s red eyes or the tense conversation Holly had witnessed when she’d arrived moments ago. Gail seemed thankful for the quiet. When they arrived at Holly’s car, out of instinct Gail grabbed the door handle with her right hand before recoiling in pain.

“Ow, damn it! Ugh I feel like a fricken invalid!” Holly was half a stride over to Gail before she stopped, reminded that Gail didn’t like to be coddled and she should give her some space.

“Have you taken any more pain killers?” She questioned, instead, resisting the urge to help.

“Yeah about 20 minutes ago, still waiting for them to kick in.” Gail replied as she fumbled, opening the door with her left hand instead.

“More oxycodone?”

“God no. That was a ride I do not need to revisit.” Holly laughed as she reversed out the parking space and started the drive to Gail’s house. She knew roughly which area it was in and was prompted the specifics as they got closer by the other woman. Gail’s voice grew more tired with each instruction; the drugs finally showing effect.

As they pulled up in front of the house, Holly noticed there were no lights on.

“Is your roommate not home yet?” She asked, frowning.

“He went with Chris… and some other work guys to a cabin or something. Some weird male bonding thing I guess.” Gail replied, turning her head to look up at the house but otherwise making no move to leave the car. “It’s fine though, I really don’t want to deal with people right now.”

“Okay… well, I’ll walk you up.” She waited for the protest from Gail but heard none. Testament to the lethargy most likely.

She rested a hand on Gail’s lower back as she guided her up the front steps and into the quiet house. Once they were inside, Gail wandered off into another room and Holly took the opportunity to examine her surroundings. Various trophies, trinkets and photographs adorned the surfaces; there was a large stuffed animal hung in one corner with paint splattered up a leg.

“Victory giraffe.” She heard from behind her, muffed as Gail approached, struggling to take off her uniform jacket.

“What?” Holly was confused.

“Me and Dov won it at a paintball tournament. It’s our victory giraffe.” She stated nonchalantly. Holly looked up at the animal again, puzzled. She was pretty sure that was a camel, but she wasn’t going to argue the point.

Gail was still fighting with her jacket, trying to avoid her wrist; without thinking, Holly stepped over to her and helped free her arms, before handing the garment back. The other woman smiled gratefully and turned.

“Make yourself at home. Find us a movie on TV.” Gail announced as she headed towards what Holly assumed was her bedroom.

 “Oh. Really?” Holly was confused. “I thought you didn’t want to deal with people right now?”

Gail stopped short of the doorway and turned back around, looking at Holly as if she was stupid.

“You’re not people.” She stated simply and continued into the room.

Holly stood for a moment unsure how to take what had just happened. Her heart started to throb in her chest as her mind raced. Shaking her head she took her own jacket off and settled back on the couch. Whatever her feelings, she was here as a friend tonight. That’s what Gail needed right now and that’s all it would be.

A short while later Gail returned looking refreshed and comfortable in a t shirt and sweatpants. She fixed them some drinks and brought them through to set on the coffee table. It was ridiculous how attractive she was whatever she wore, Holly thought, her eyes then drawn to the pristine white bandage covering her wrist; Gail caught the movement and shrugged.

“I’m fine; it was only a minor burn. Won’t take long to heal.” She assured, flopping back onto the couch next to Holly. “More annoyed it got me stuck with McNally for the day than anything else.”

Holly glanced sideways at the woman to her right; Gail was biting her lip, concentrating on the television as she flicked through the channels. She decided to risk it.

“About that… things looked a bit stressed when I got there earlier. Everything okay with you two?”

Gail stopped channel surfing and her hand dropped limply to her lap. Her eyes flicked to meet Holly’s for only a moment before looking down at the remote control. Then she just started talking, explaining everything about Nick, their history, him coming back to the force, all of it. Holly listened closely and chimed in where needed, honored that Gail felt comfortable enough to tell her all this

* * *

 

Holly woke with a start, eyes blinking at the dimmed room around her. She was still on the couch at Gail’s place, the television quietly playing late night/early morning infomercials in the corner. They must have fallen asleep talking; they were both still for the most part upright except Gail was tucked into Holly’s side, with Holly’s arm around her back. She had no idea when **that** had happened. Indecision plagued her, wake up the blonde to save them both the neck cramp in the morning, or go back to sleep and enjoy this while it lasts.

She looked down at the woman against her shoulder, so peaceful in her slumber. Before Holly could think to stop, her hand was reaching out and pushing a lock of hair behind Gail’s ear. ‘That’s the kiss of death right there’. She thought to herself. ‘You’re screwed.’


End file.
